High Heeled Ed
"High Heeled Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 2 and the 50th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, all of the neighborhood boys (excluding the Eds and Jimmy) are away go-karting, and in order to be able to successfully scam the girls, the Eds must spy on the remaining females and Jimmy in order to find something that will appeal to them in order to con them. Plot Eddy's next idea for a scam is a ride through the sewers of Peach Creek called "Ed's Swamp Ride". Edd is disgusted by this, but Ed is naturally interested, especially since it means he gets to dress up as an "Ed-a-puss". When Jimmy falls into the sewers, Eddy thinks he's found a customer, but Jimmy isn't quite ready for the gritty, grimy underworld, and has to be hauled out by Sarah. Sarah taunts Eddy over his idea, and when Eddy retorts that Kevin, Rolf and Jonny will be perfectly willing to pay, he learns that they've left the cul-de-sac on a go-karting expedition. After Jimmy and the girls leave, Eddy realizes that he now has to figure out what girls like. He notes that the Eds have to find their sensitive side. Ed mentions his sensitive side having a rash, but Eddy ignores him, saying that they have to find out what girls like. Ed then brings up that Sarah likes to watch him eat yogurt from his belly button, at which point Edd butts in, saying that he thinks they should go out and study the girls and Jimmy before Ed fills his head with any more disturbing images. The trio head out to the playground, where their intended victims are playing. After some covert spying, Edd states that he has found the answer. They need to come up with something soft, clean, and fresh. Eddy decides upon pants, much to Edd's confusion, but Eddy backs up his claim. After all, Nazz wears pants, Jimmy wears pants, and Sarah wears pants. Edd then points out the flaw: Eddy wears pants. Having won the argument, Edd turns his mind to thinking of things to attract the girls. The first attempt is the irresistible Snuggle-me-Ed: Ed covered in drier lint. This is soft, clean, and fresh, but the girls are somewhat disgusted by the idea. This is not helped when Ed, mishearing Eddy's pitch of hugging him, thinks that there is a bug on his person. Ed then panics and runs into the fence, knocking it over. It tips and smashes onto Jimmy and the girls, and Sarah loses her earring in the process. Seeing the fuss that Sarah kicks up, Eddy has a brand new idea: open a jewelers'. A can of gold paint comes in handy for the Eds, as they can and have painted many items gold, making them look like jewelry. The girls are incredibly hard to satisfy, though, and aren't interested in any of the merchandise put out. Ed then states that they must "give 'em what they want! Can openers." After all, his mom loves can openers, and moms are technically girls. While painting it, Ed accidentally slices the bottom of the can open and causes a minor catastrophe: spilling the paint all over his pants. This accident soon proves serendipitous, however, as Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy all love the pants. Nazz tries to beguile Eddy into giving her the pants as a "gift", while Sarah puts the squeeze on Edd. The winner, however, is Jimmy, who reaches into his deep pockets and pulls out a whole $5. Eddy instantly sells, and Jimmy puts them on and begins to walk. Unfortunately, the paint on the pants harden, and Jimmy trips. The pants hit the ground and shatter into pieces, and Nazz is quick to take the refund and give the money back to Jimmy. The Eds stand in the lane, disappointed but not terribly surprised by this turn of events. Suddenly, Ed remarks on how an extended period of time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing, and his friends look at him, surprised by this sudden burst of intelligence. They remark on it, but Ed soon goes back to normal, loudly saying "Hug me!" and chasing his friends in order to get one. Eddy manages to escape, but Edd is caught and hugged by his still-trouserless friend, closing the episode. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Jimmy falls into the sewer, his two bandages are brown. When he calls for Sarah, they turn white. **At the end of the playground scene, Ed says "Quack," but his mouth does not move. **When the Eds show their Snuggle-Me Ed, Nazz had a bike with her. When Ed bursts through the fence a few moments later, the bike disappears. **When Eddy throws "Officer Ed," into the fence for more fake gold jewelry, Ed's mouth did not move when he shouted "WHOA!" **When Jimmy comments about the golden spatula, his mouth continues to move after he says "That's gaudy." *This and the previous episode premiered as part of the 2000 Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party. *This episode shows that the characters are not limited to just their neighborhood. Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny went go-karting for the entire day. *Eddy says "This ain't a library, buy or get lost!" This is a reference to Danny Antonucci's cartoon short Lupo the Butcher, in which there is a sign in the meat shop that says (misspelled) "This no libary, buy or get out." *Apparently, Eddy's hair smells unpleasant. According to Jimmy, it smelled like "cheap shampoo." *The spatula used for the fake gold jewelry is referenced by Eddy in "The Good Ol' Ed." Video Episode starts at 11:35 See also *Sewer Boat *Ed's Swamp Ride *Snuggle-me-Ed *Ed's Jewelry *Gas Mask Category:Episodes Category:Season 2